


Amore e Sigarette

by Leli



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Marauders, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leli/pseuds/Leli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Il giorno in cui si rese conto che l'attrazione pressante che lo legava a Sirius non era la superficiale conseguenza del suo essere "Sirius Black", ma nasceva da un sentimento ben diverso dall'ammirazione o dall'amicizia.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Fu il primo giorno che Sirius tirò fuori dalla tasca del mantello un pacchetto di sigarette babbane.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amore e Sigarette

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Amore e Sigarette
> 
> Rating: Pg13
> 
> Genere: Introspettivo, Romantico
> 
> Avvertimenti: Era dei malandrini, pre-slash
> 
> Tema: O - "Legare l'amore al sesso è stata una delle trovate più bizzarre del creaore." Milan Kundera @ [Cave Canem](http://freeforumzone.leonardo.it/discussione.aspx?idd=9227849).
> 
> Prompt: Sigarette @ [La scalata verso il Wolfstar](http://community.livejournal.com/wolfstar_ita/4337.html).
> 
> Riassunto: _Il giorno in cui si rese conto che l'attrazione pressante che lo legava a Sirius non era la superficiale conseguenza del suo essere "Sirius Black", ma nasceva da un sentimento ben diverso dall'ammirazione o dall'amicizia._
> 
> _Fu il primo giorno che Sirius tirò fuori dalla tasca del mantello un pacchetto di sigarette babbane._
> 
>  
> 
> Pubblicata tempo fa, per il compleanno di [Miki_TR](http://miki-tr.livejournal.com/), Admin del [Wolfstar-Ita](http://community.livejournal.com/wolfstar_ita/). 
> 
> E' la pima cosa, più o meno coerente che ho scritto su di loro... non so se ha senso... ma io me li immagino così ^_^
> 
> BUONA LETTURA

 

 

La bellezza elegante e discinta di Sirius Black era qualcosa da cui non si poteva prescindere, che si fosse un ragazzo o un adulto, un uomo o una donna. Era qualcosa di così intrinseco alla sua stessa natura, che l'erede dei Black non si rendeva nemmeno conto del turbamento che scatenava nei corpi e nei cuori di chi lo circondava, approfittando però a piene mani dei favori elargiti per merito della sua avvenenza.

Ma il fascino di Sirius Black andava ben oltre l'aspetto fisico: traspariva in ogni conversazione, gesto e situazione. Era il fascino del bello e dannato, pecora nera di una tra le famiglie più antiche e nobili del Mondo Magico, e subì un'impennata vertiginosa nell'estate dei suoi quindici anni.

 

Remus non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare quel giorno.

 

Il giorno in cui si rese conto che l'attrazione pressante che lo legava a Sirius non era la superficiale conseguenza del suo essere "Sirius Black", ma nasceva da un sentimento ben diverso dall'ammirazione o dall'amicizia.

Fu il primo giorno che Sirius tirò fuori dalla tasca del mantello un pacchetto di sigarette babbane.

 

Ed a Remus per poco non venne un colpo.

E non solo a lui.

James diede a Padfoot uno scappellotto dietro la nuca, tanto forte che quasi lo fece cozzare contro il finestrino aperto dello scompartimento vuoto dove s'era rifugiato dopo l'ennesima lite con Snivellus e suo fratello.

Peter rimase in disparte, con gli occhi sgranati e leggermente tremolanti: se per timore o soggezione nessuno dei presenti si appurò di scoprirlo.

Sirius, d'altra parte, si limitò a guardarli, con quel sorriso sghembo che lo faceva somigliare ad un satiro o ad un furfante di strada estremamente affascinante. Quando poi quelle labbra - che Remus prima d'allora non aveva mai notato esser così belle - andarono ad avvolgere la punta della sigaretta, e quando le guance si incavarono appena per inspirare una boccata di fumo denso, in quell'istante il più riflessivo tra i Malandrini capì d'esser perduto per sempre.

Poteva resistere alla bellezza di Sirius, poteva sopportare stoicamente il fatto che continuasse a toccarlo - _esattamente come tocca tutti gli altri_ , gli fece presente una vocina nella sua testa - e poteva addirittura riuscire a resistere ad avercelo sdraiato addosso quando finiva per addormentarsi nel suo letto invece di caracollare nel proprio. Ma vederlo far l'amore con una sigaretta fu troppo anche per lui.

Con un verso che sarebbe potuto sembrare uno sbuffo infastidito, ma che nascondeva ben altro, Remus abbandonò lo scompartimento, fuggendo da quella visione a luci rosse che gli si era parata innanzi agli occhi affollandogli la mente di immagini ben più succinte, sordo alle urla di Peter che gli chiedeva di rientrare.

Sapeva di non poterlo fare. Sapeva di non essere abbastanza per tentare di approcciarsi a Sirius in _quel_ modo. Sapeva che anche solo pensare di poter avere quelle labbra sulla sua pelle fosse semplicemente un'utopia.

Corse fuori come un forsennato, fino all'ultimo vagone, uscendo fuori sul ballatoio, senza girarsi mai, il vento freddo scozzese a scompigliargli i capelli color del miele.

Non si avvide, quindi, dell'ombra che oscurò lo sguardo di Sirius, o degli occhi di James che si alzarono verso il cielo, né della mano di Black agganciata al braccio di Potter per impedirgli di seguirlo e tentare di spiegargli.

Cosa, dopotutto?

Peter li osservò senza capire, chiedendosi il motivo di quella fuga e di quegli sguardi, osservando Sirius tirare un'altra boccata prima di abbandonare lo scompartimento per andare a cercare qualcuno con cui pomiciare. Rise, osservandolo uscire per agire da _cane in calore_ , come lo definiva Remus, non accorgendosi dello sguardo di rimprovero negli occhi di James.

 

Da quel giorno in poi i rapporti tra Remus e Sirius sembrarono cristallizzarsi. Nonostante Paddy continuasse a toccarlo - anche se meno di prima, come se avesse capito che quella cosa lo turbasse troppo - e continuasse a crollare addormentato nel suo letto - ma erano sempre meno le notti che trascorreva in dormitorio e quindi, anche le loro riunioni sul letto di Moony erano inevitabilmente diminuite - Remus si sentiva costantemente esposto. E vederlo fumare diveniva quasi una sofferenza. Molto più che scorgerlo attorniato dalle ragazzine della scuola, o nascosto in una nicchia di un corridoio vuoto mentre si scopava il fortunato di turno, o sentire l'odore di sesso aleggiare nell'aria quando, a notte inoltrata, finalmente rientrava in dormitorio.

Fu James, una sera che erano tutti nuovamente incastrati nel letto ormai troppo piccolo del loro compagno di stanza, a tirar fuori l'argomento. All'interno delle tende tirate la sigaretta di Black fumava pigra, soffocando l'aria e avvolgendo tutto del suo manto impalpabile e denso.

"Voglio far sesso con la Evans." disse.

Sirius e Peter voltarono di scatto la testa verso il loro amico, mentre Remus ridacchiava.

"Lo sappiamo, James."

"No, non lo sai!" s'imbronciò lui "Non posso credere di non riuscire a togliermela dalla testa. Dopotutto non ha nulla in più rispetto alle altre."

"A parte carisma," iniziò il licantropo "intelligenza," continuò il topo "bellezza," ghignò Sirius "educazione..." riprese il proprietario del letto, elencando tutte quelle virtù che James predicava ormai da mesi.

"Oh, smettetela!" sbuffò quello, ancora più immusonito "Devo togliermela dalla testa, perché sto diventando ridicolo appresso a lei. Quindi voglio farci sesso." dichiarò, il sacro fuoco della determinazione che ardeva nelle iridi nocciola.

"Chiaro." annuì Sirius riportandosi la sigaretta alle labbra.

"Limpido." gli diede man forte Remus annuendo contritamente.

"Cristallino." sbadigliò Peter, a cui il discorso era già venuto a noia.

"Sono un genio, che volete farci?!" si diede delle arie sventolando il naso per aria.

"E cosa ti fa pensare, che far sesso con la ragazza che ami non diventi un _far l'amore_?" chiese il mannaro, posizionandosi più comodamente contro la testiera del letto, lo sguardo divertito a soppesare ogni espressione sul volto del suo amico.

James s'accese d'indignazione per la falla trovata nel suo meraviglioso piano ma, stranamente, fu Sirius a tirarlo fuori dai guai.

"Legare l'amore al sesso è stata una delle trovate più bizzarre del creatore." asserì convinto, facendo evanescere il mozzicone di sigaretta e spostandosi anch'egli verso la testata del letto.

"Da quale pulpito!" ironizzò Remus, tentando di nascondere l'amarezza nelle sue parole.

"Proprio perché faccio regolarmente sesso posso assicurare che associarlo all'amore è una cosa quantomeno bizzarra." asserì il moro, portandosi una lunga ciocca dietro l'orecchio e incastrando poi una gamba sotto quelle del licantropo e l'altra tra Peter e James, stiracchiandosi pigramente "Io rispetto e ammiro voi molto più di tutti quelli con cui ho fatto sesso messi insieme."

La salivazione di Remus si azzerò per un istante, nel momento in cui la camicia dell'altro gli scoprì i pantaloni slacciati e l'ombelico incastonato tra meravigliosi addominali scolpiti. Si morse il labbro per trattenere un gemito insoddisfatto e prese un profondo respiro. Poi lanciò uno sguardo agli altri.

James aveva un sopracciglio inarcato mentre concludeva il discorso dell'amico "Ma non faresti mai sesso con noi. Quasi quasi mi commuovo!" ridacchiò tirandogli un calcio e facendo quasi ruzzolare Peter giù dal letto.

Remus lo raccattò al volo, il volto pallido nascosto dalla penombra data dall'atmosfera nel baldacchino, e una risata forzata sulle labbra a far da eco a quella degli altri.

Le braccia di Sirius gli circondarono la vita, quando ormai Peter era in salvo, e il volto s'incuneò tra i capelli color del miele "Siete la cosa più vicina a una famiglia che ho." affermò parlando sul collo di Remus, tirandoselo addosso e iniziando a giocare coi bottoni della sua camicia "Non ho alcuna intenzione di infangarla con del sesso."

"È esattamente ciò che ho detto io!" esultò James allungandosi per dare il cinque al suo amico "Se scopo la Evans la infango e quindi me la toglierò per sempre dalla testa."

Peter ridacchiò, ormai ad un passo dal tracollo, essendo passata da un pezzo la mezzanotte e James gli diede uno spintone che lo fece crollare lungo disteso sulle gambe del licantropo.

"Vi rendete anche solo vagamente conto del fatto che quello che dite non ha senso?" gli chiese il proprietario del letto, scuotendo la testa, incapace di spostarsi di un solo centimetro da quell'assalto.

"Perché tu sei un guru in materia di sesso, vero Moony?" ridacchiò James sbracandosi sopra Paddy e Wormtail.

"No, razza di rincitrullito." sibilò cercando di scansare il braccio che si era unito a quelli di Sirius sopra il suo ventre "Solo so che essere innamorati di qualcuno vuol dire anche volere le mani di quel qualcuno sul proprio corpo. I rapporti platonici sono la stronzata più grande dell'universo."

"Moony, sei innamorato?" chiese Sirius direttamente nel suo orecchio, le braccia un po' più strette attorno al torace dell'altro.

Il licantropo voltò la testa dall'altra parte "Sarebbe un problema?"

"Tu non ci dici mai nulla." berciò James issandosi sui due malandrini ancora svegli, mentre Peter se la dormiva della grossa.

Remus cercò di divincolarsi ma Peter e Sirius lo tenevano bloccato. E ora James era riuscito a bloccargli un polso.

"È per non dover ascoltare simili assurdità che non vi dico nulla." sibilò cercando di esser tagliente.

Il malandrino davanti a lui sgranò gli occhi innanzi al dolore insito in quelle iridi color dell'oro, mentre quello dietro di lui appoggiava la fronte sulla sua scapola inspirando profondamente prima di chiedere "E ti sei già fatto avanti?"

"No, e non credo che lo farò." disse mentre James lo lasciava e tornava a rannicchiarsi ai piedi del letto, tentando di recuperare la propria bacchetta in quel caos di coperte e lenzuola.

Il mento di Sirius tornò a insinuarsi sul suo collo e le labbra gli sfiorarono l'orecchio "Hai appena detto che i rapporti platonici sono una stronzata." gli fece notare, mentre James finalmente ritrovava la sua arma e cercava di trovare un modo per andarsene.

Remus tentò di togliersi di dosso Sirius, scrollando le spalle "So con assoluta certezza che chi voglio, non ha interesse a far sesso con me."

Ma lo disse con una dolcezza tale che nessuno di loro provò pena per lui.

Paddy allungò una mano ad accarezzargli il volto "Solo un pazzo potrebbe non voler far sesso con te." asserì convinto, scivolando una carezza sul volto deturpato dal lupo.

Gli occhi dorati si fissarono in quelli nocciola di James che lo guardava con la mascella serrata e la voglia di urlare.

"Appunto." ribatté soltanto, stanco di tutti i sentimenti imbrigliati nel suo corpo, le guance tinte di un rosso acceso e imbarazzato oltre ogni dire.

James vide Sirius sgranare gli occhi, come folgorato da quella notizia e si guardò attorno, alla ricerca di una via di fuga.

Le mani di Sirius rimasero avvinghiate alla stoffa della camicia di Remus, come se fosse la sola ancora nella bufera, mentre gli occhi di James rimbalzarono dall'uno e l'altro "Ragazzi è tardi." sussurrò piano, a non voler rompere un momento che sapeva essere importante, un'emozione che tracimava dai suoi due amici e arrivava ad avvolgerlo, a commuoverlo "Io metto Peter a letto e vado a dormire... domani abbiamo Pozioni con gli Slytherin a prima ora..." argomentò debolmente.

Remus borbottò un "Buona notte." smozzicato, sentendo finalmente il sangue tornare a circolare sulle sue gambe usate come giaciglio da Wormtail.

"Notte, Prongs." salutò Sirius, senza quasi più voce.

Il malandrino guardò i due ancora abbracciati, in quel modo strano con Remus a guardare le impunture della trapunta, rosso in viso, e Sirius con il volto appoggiato sulla spalla del licantropo e gli occhi grigi spalancati nel buio.

 

"Sirius!" Peter lo chiamò a gran voce durante la pausa pranzo. Remus era seduto sulla scala che portava verso la capanna del guardiacaccia, James giocava col boccino.

Il malandrino arrivò, la sigaretta tra le labbra.

Wormtail si attaccò al braccio del maggiore dei Black "Mi fai fare un tiro?"

"Sicuro?" chiese passandogli la sigaretta e andando a sistemarsi accanto a Remus. James sbuffò divertito mentre guardava l'altro tirare e iniziare a tossire tanto da far venire le lacrime agli occhi agli altri tre.

"Ma come fai a fumarti una cosa simile?" sputò restituendo la sigaretta al suo proprietario che, con un braccio attorno alle spalle del mannaro, nascondeva le lacrime d'ilarità tra i capelli color miele "E voi smettetela di ridere! Vi vorrei vedere con del fumo nei polmoni!"

"A Moony non dà fastidio..." asserì Sirius facendo un ulteriore tiro. Poi si voltò verso il ragazzo e unì le labbra carnose a quelle un po' screpolate.

Gli occhi di Remus si chiusero e il collo si reclinò all'indietro, assaporando, rosso in viso, il bacio al sapore di nicotina.

Il boccino volò via, mentre James rimaneva imbambolato a guardare i due mangiarsi le rispettive bocche e Peter aveva gli occhi talmente sgranati da esser divenuti due palle tonde.

Quando si separarono, Remus sbuffò una boccata di fumo, senza strozzarsi e Sirius si voltò verso Prongs "Chi ha legato il sesso all'amore è stato un maledetto genio, credi a me!"


End file.
